Life is Crazy
by Kuku3
Summary: It's a stupid title, so please don't go on that. I was running out of good titles. Anywho, This story definitely has a good IchiHime ending so you don't have to worry about anyone being hurt. :3
1. Chapter 1

**_New story, new story. Yay yay yay! :'D _**

**_All those who reviewed to my other fics. Thanks a lot! I'm working on multiple fics right now and I'll update time to time._**

**_You'd see some changes in Ichigo's character._**

**__****_I'm not giving it away right now. Khikhikhi. :3_**

**_The story is inspired by a Hindi movie. INSPIRED. NOT COPIED. _**

**_The next chapter should be updated soon. Please review if you like it. _**

**_Uhm, Enjoy. :) _**

.

.

.

The cards have finally arrived. The wedding invitation basket is finally set. The names are finally written.

.

.

A doorbell rings.

The courier guy waits for someone to open the door.

No one answers; he sticks a bill on the door and leaves with the courier box.

You are always shifting, maybe you didn't inform the address this time.

.

.

.

A doorbell rings.

You received a wedding invitation.

Your maid collected it for you.

You came in later at night and saw it lying on the table.

You walked into your bedroom carrying the wedding invitation.

A huge basket with flowers, lot of sweets, chocolates, a chain and a card.

You opened the card.

You read it and smiled. RSVP it.

Remembering those days.

You walk towards the closet, take out a box.

The box has different items. Spectacles, a button, some photos. You take out a book, a school year book what it looks like. You shuffle through the pages. You stop at a particular page and smile.

.

.

Sometimes the smallest of things… trigger memories so strange and so beautiful… that they leave us speechless.

Memories are so beautiful and treasured. The small pieces of our past, they are always safe in our memories.

Memories are like a box of chocolates, once you take a piece, you can't stop at just one. You are tempted for more…

Now you are lost in those memories…

.

.

_**8 YEARS AGO… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Orihime was a nerd. A girl aspiring to be a doctor and studying very hard to achieve her goal. She lived with her aunt Rangiku and uncle Gin. Her only family. She never let them down. She was a sincere girl, always accepting anything she was given. She didn't want to be a burden on them. They took her into their house after all. She was an introvert, thus not having a social life. Few friends, very few. Or may be none. She considered them as acquaintances. A quiet girl who kept everything to herself. She wasn't bold enough to talk to anyone back in high school; hence, she always failed to make friends. Her aunt? Well, she was happy that Orihime was working hard to become a doctor. She was happy for her medical scholarship.

"Orihime-chaaaan!" Rangiku called out.

Opening the door of her room, making her way downstairs, Orihime said "Yes, Rangiku-san, I'm done. Let's go for the groceries."

They drove to the nearby supermarket.

Orihime took a basket, searched for the items she needed and put it into the basket. She stood in front of a mirror that was near sweater section. She looked at herself. It was weird, because she never really cared about her appearance. She checked herself out, looking at the mirror. Head to toe. Her white and pink striped T-shirt, a mini skirt, her auburn locks slid behind a tight hairband and her glasses. Her nerdy glasses. They weren't frameless. The one which were trendy, no. She didn't care about it, anyway.

She heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! What are you looking at?" a black haired girl argued with a small boy. "Watch TV if you want something to look at!"

"Pardon me?" the boy questioned.

"Pardon me it seems! I caught you staring! Haven't you ever seen sexy legs before?"

"I have… but yours aren't sexy…"

"Why you…" The black haired girl eyes fell on a familiar auburn girl…

She called out from the billing counter.

"Hey Inoue!"

Orihime smiled.

"Orihime Inoue, right?"

"Hi Tatsuki-chan!" she said meekly.

"What's up dude?"

"Good."

Her aunt came from the juice section and stood beside Orihime.

She asked her niece.

"Is this a friend of yours Hime-chan?" Looking at Tatsuki from head to toe, who was dressed in a black torn T-shirt from the sleeves and blue jeans clothed hot pants.

"Hello Aunty, I'm Tatsuki. Orihime and I were together in school."

Tatsuki turned towards Orihime. Both standing beside each other, carrying their baskets lining up in two different billing counters.

"Long Time, huh Inoue?"

She laughed nervously.

"So what are you doing these days?" Tatsuki enquired.

"Nothing much." Inoue said taking out the items from the basket to bill them.

"What do you mean by nothing much, Hime-chan? Well, she's studying MEDICINE." Rangiku boasted.

"Wow." Tatsuki mouthed.

"Tokyo Medical College." The blonde smiled "My Hime-chan is topper of her class."

"I should have known. You didn't change at all, Inoue. Topper of the class as always."

"So what are you studying Tatsuki-chan?"

It looked as if Orihime's aunt didn't even care that her niece was left out of the conversation and embarrassed because of her big mouth. Rangiku had a bad habit of boasting about the girl. Always telling people, "My Hime-chan is the topper. She is a first ranker. She is studying MEDICINE!"

Orihime never said anything that didn't mean she was fine with it, she was annoyed. VERY ANNOYED. And this behavior of Rangiku right now was annoying her very much.

"Oh me, Aunty? Well, Studying is not my thing. I am studying Journalism though…" She placed her things on the counter. "Thank God, the vacations have started."

"Is that right, So where do you plan to go, this vacation?"

"I'm going to Hokkaido… tomorrow. In fact I'm not going alone. I'm going with my best friends. You know them right, Inoue?"

Orihime gave her a confused look.

"Ichi and Chad? From school?"

Orihime still holding the confused look.

"Chad… My best friend. And Ichi? Ichigo Kurosaki... That lecture-bunking slacker. Remember?"

'Ichigo… Right.' Orihime smiled.

Picking up the bag of her items and making her way out, Tatsuki turned back to Orihime and said.

"Hey Inoue, It was great seeing you, dude!"

Orihime waved goodbye and returned to paying her bill.

"Uh… Excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Well, your friend left this behind." The salesman handed Orihime, a pamphlet and a brochure.

She looked at it and smiled. There was a message written on it.

**_"9 AM SHARP. AT TOKYO CENTRAL. DON'T BE LATE!_**

**_ - Ichi. "_**

~0~


	2. Chapter 2

Okau. The second chapter. :3

.

~0~

.

.

A prostitute hub.

.

.

Some foreigners surrounded a few ladies with cameras, mikes and lights.

The ladies discussed among themselves trying to understand what are these people were doing here.

An orange haired guy peeked from behind the camera.

"These people are from New York. They have come to interview you. So please answer them." He said, addressing the ladies.

"Well, you look like them but still have a local accent. Who are you?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. I work for them."

"Aaaah! Okay, I'll answer them for you, sweet pea." The overly make-up lady winked at Ichigo.

"Thank you, my darling!" He blowed a kiss.

.

.

After a few interviews, they managed to get. The director handed a letter to Ichigo. Ichigo grinned and thanked him and left for home.

~0~

"ICH-I-GOOO!" A man at the door pulled Ichigo into a tight bear hug. "How are you today, son?"

"Gee. Old man! What is with all the love?"

"My only son is trying to leave the house tomorrow and you complain about my love?" his dad whined.

"Dad, I'll just be gone for 10 days. Besides, it's just the neighboring town. Don't fuss over it."

"Do you take us for a fool, big brother?" Karin asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We know about the trip." Yuzu said.

"That's because I told you guys."

"ABOUT HOKAIDDO AND THE WHOLE TREKKING THING!" Isshin shouted.

"Uh…" that detail left Ichigo speechless.

Yuzu handed a brochure to Ichigo.

"We found this in your desk, Ichi-ni."

"Do you guys always have to spy on me? Don't you trust me?"

"Shouldn't this be other way round, Ichi-ni? Why couldn't you just tell us the truth?" Karin asked.

"Because…" He looked at the floor.

"Do you think we'd stop you from going that far? You know we won't do anything. You don't have to lie and leave, son."

"That's not the point, dad… I'm sorry. You all just worry a lot. I just didn't want to bother you."

"Bother? You are my child, Ichi. It is your birth right to bother me."

"No… dad… It's just… I didn't want to ask you money and all…"

"What more can I say… you've already made your decision." Isshin sighed. "C'mon, girls. Let's prepare dinner for your oni-chan."

Ichigo walks into his bedroom. He sits down on the bed, looks at the envelope he'd received earlier and smiles.

_'I'll tell them on the last day, of the trip.'_

He gets up to pack his clothes when Isshin enters the room.

"Is black, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Open the drawer and tell me, if you want it changed."

Ichigo compiles.

"Dad? You didn't have to get me this bag…"

"No, son. I had to… I know I'm kind of over protective when it comes to my kids... maybe that's why... "

"It's not that, dad! You know it. I just didn't want to trouble you. You work so hard despite mom's death. I know we have some financial problems… So I just worked my way into this… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lie…"

"It's alright! You don't have to worry about the money. I have enough saved up."

After a few minutes of silence, Isshin asked.

"So… is that color fine?"

"It's perfect, thanks dad!" Ichigo hugged his dad.

"I'm glad, now pack up and join us for dinner in some time, okay?"

"Yeah, old man."

.

.

~0~

.

.

At the Ichimaru Household.

.

.

"Gin… we ran into Hime-chan's friend today."

"Araaa! Is that so?"

"Yes, she these huge headphones, like speakers you know, and her clothes? Gee, looked like she was in some Halloween party."

"Enough, Rangiku-san. First of all, she's not even my friend. And why are you talking about her? She's enjoying her life. Not everyone has to become a doctor like me."

"When girls enjoy life… they end up being pregnant."

"Wha…? Oh god! Just stop. How can you say such a thing…?"

"What's wrong Hime-chan?"

"Wrong? Everything is wrong. I have to study so much. So much that I don't have time for myself. I just need a break. A big break from all the studying. I'm just too tired with my boring life."

"You need a day off Hime-chan?"

"Aaaargh! I'm going to my room!"

"Finish your food… at least!"

"I'm not hungry, Goodnight!"

.

.

~0~

Orihime logs in a site : lonelyplanet .com

She checks the brochure if it's the right site or not.

She scrolls down, a cat sits on her laps, she pets him and continues looking at her computer.

"Hiking Japan is one of the hiking world's best-kept secrets. You can go hut-to-hut in the Japan Alps, traverse the 'Big Snow Mountain' of Hokkaidō, climb volcanoes in Kyūshū, or saunter the hills around Kyoto. Wherever you go, you probably won't be alone: the Japanese are very keen hikers."

She clicks on the Hokkaido link.

"Daisetsuzan National Park (Hokkaidō)

The name means 'Big Snow Mountain' and for much of the year, this mountain massif in Hokkaidō lives up to its name. When the snow melts, the hiking is brilliant. Known as 'Nutakukamushupe' in Ainu, Daisetsuzan or 'Big Snow Mountain' is Japan's largest national park, covering more than 2300 sq km. A vast wilderness area of soaring mountains, active volcanoes, remote onsen, clear lakes and dense forests, Daisetsuzan is the kind of place that stressed-out workers in Tokyo and Osaka dream about on their daily commute. Virtually untouched by human hands, the park has minimal tourism, with most visitors basing themselves in the hot-spring villages on the periphery. From the comfort of your onsen hotel, you can make small forays into the park's interior, summiting peaks and hiking through valleys on challenging day routes."

"10 days trip to Hokkaido, charges: 7000yen includes train fare, hotel charges and food."

She surfs through the images of the hotel rooms, the food and the Snow Mountain.

_'Not that bad, I guess.'_

She books herself a ticket for the next day and gets up to pack her stuff.

~0~

The next day.

.

.

Rangiku yawns and goes to the kitchen. She pours the milk in a bowl and heats it up. Her eyes fell on an envelope. It is addressed to her.

_'Rangiku-san'_

She tears open the envelope to read the letter.

_'Dear Rangiku-san,_

_First of all, don't freak out. I really needed a break, so I booked myself a ticket to Hokkaido. I promise to take care of myself and don't worry, I've taken my savings. I'll be back in 10 days. Please don't get mad. I really need this. Sorry and you know that I love you the mosssst. Kisses Rangiku-san! I'll call you from there. Take care.'_

She smiled at the letter.

"Oh Giiiiiiin!" she turned off the gas stove and walked towards the bedroom. "We have the house to ourselves for 10 days"

He grinned at her.

.

.

~0~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Huh huh huh. :3 **_

_**Writer's block, you know? Yeaaaah...uhm... **_

_**I'll update soon this week. **_

_**Anyway, here is**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**-CHAPTER 3- **_

.

.

"Is this the correct platform? Uh… It says here the 4th one… I guess, it's…" Tatsuki's eye caught a familiar figure and she ran off to that direction.

Chad was busy chatting up with Keigo. Tatsuki tapped a finger on Chad's shoulder.

No response.

She tried again.

No response.

A vein popped, she kicked Chad on his shin.

"Oww! TATSUKI… What was that for?"

"You moron! That was for forgetting to pick me up from my place…" She kicked him again "And this for ignoring me!"

"Hello Tatsuki-chaaaan! It's so good to see you. We can finally get together, love…" Keigo blabbed as his face met with her fist.

"Shut it, Keigo!"

She turned towards Chad for a reasonable answer but he continued to ignore her and walked towards the train.

Boy, oh boy. Why would anyone try to ignore Tatsuki? Isn't he familiar with the infamous temper of hers? Ignore her and just face Tatsuki Arisawa's wrath. But being too much in love with a certain giant best friend. She let it go, picked up her luggage and walked behind him.

Not far away, Ichigo Kurosaki makes his grand entrance. A huge bag on his back. Another in his right hand. He throws the bag up in the air, spins some random girl, catches the bag and calls out "Oi Arisawa!"

Both Chad and Tatsuki turning back, grinning. "ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"What's up, guys?"

That earned Ichigo a kick from Tatsuki.

"What the fuck was that for, Tatsuki?"

"Why you… You both are just pissing me off"

"Chad? What did you do?"

"Wh-wha-what? I didn't do anything. She's just PMSing, I guess."

That was it. It took less than 3 seconds to blow her temper up. No one, NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH THAT.

Boy, oh boy. Why would Chad say such a thing? He sure wanted to get his ass kicked.

Tatsuki braced herself to attack him. She flexed her knuckles. She was staring at the ground, and you could see, you could actually see the fire around her.

With one swift punch on his face, she shouted.

"You son of bitch, I wake up early in the morning, made your favorite sandwiches, waited for all most an hour for you to pick me up, BUT NO, YOU FUCKING STOOD ME UP and in fact you show here up with KEIGO. You get it, Ichi? HE SHOWS UP WITH THAT BASTARD KEIGO AND DIDN'T EVEN PICK ME UP. FUCK THAT SHIT, HE DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE FOR IT! Fine, I let it go. I did, I cooled my temper and calmed down. But NO! He fucking asked for it right now. PMSing? Seriously? You know what Chad, I'm done. Let's just…Ugh!"

And with that, she walked away to her train compartment.

Both Chad and Ichigo, stood there with their eyes bulged out of the sockets and completely still.

Chad sighed.

"Told ya, she's PMSing."

"That was one hell of a outburst. Just apologize to her, Chad. Please. Let's not argue, at least not the three of us. I really want to enjoy this trip. With you two arguing that will just…"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll tell her sorry."

"Thanks man. Let's go now."

They both followed Tatsuki's path.

.

.

~0~

.

.

"Driver-san, please make it fast… please… I'll miss my train…"

"We'll be there in 2 minutes, ma'am."

"Oh good lord, why me? Why always me?" She murmured to herself.

The driver pulled out in front of the Tokyo Central. Adjusting her spectacles, she grabbed her purse to pay the man. She said her thank you's and opened the passenger door. The driver set her bags and luggage on the ground. She thanked him and said goodbye. He pulled away.

_'Good job, Hime. You made it before the time.' _she praised herself. She checked her watch _'well, 5 minutes before, but it still counts.'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she called a porter to lift her bags.

Just 3 heavy bags. She did bring her books to study, you know.

The first bag was filled with all her clothes, winter wear, inner wear, night wear, summer wear as well.

The second bag was small comparatively; she packed some foods and books in it. It would be a very long journey after all. She wouldn't starve herself for 17 hours. She very well wouldn't even socialize with people. Orihime figured, why not study in the trip? It wouldn't harm anyone. And on the brighter side, she could at least keep up with her grades and studies. She wouldn't want to disappoint Rangiku-san, now would she?

The third bag, she put her immediate belongings in it. Toiletries, comb, her lens, a lip balm, body cream. Her mobile phone, headphones, some rubber bands and most important her good luck charm. A small Buddha idol. She keeps it for her protection and prays to pass exams and get through all the difficulties. It worked for 18 years, at least.

She hands the two bags to the porter, carries the third one and walks briskly towards her compartment.

"Compartment 2-C-AC" she checked.

The porter set her bags on the ground and waited to get paid. Orihime, the famous klutzy princess, had to, SHE JUST HAD TO, she had to bump into something or someone. This someone just happened to have broad shoulders, a lean body, very good height; he'd at least be 6 feet tall? According to Orihime, he sure was. And of course he had to have the best hair she's ever seen. Orange. Yes, Orihime Inoue had to bump into Ichigo Kurosaki. She just has to embarrass herself in front of former classmate. Who..was… her eyes grew larger looking at his face… her heartbeats, well, that was out of her control, now she just stood there staring at him. Bravo. No seriously, BRAVO!

Ichigo looked closely at who this beauty was, her eyes, her hair, her milky skin. Did some angel just bumped into him? No one was this beautiful, not the girls he met at least. This has to be a dream, HAS TO BE AN ILLUSION. Fuck, even with those glasses she looked so gorgeous. And that was only her face. He looked down at her body. Yes, definitely had to be a dream. '_Stop creating such illusions, brain. STOP, I SAY!' _he thought to himself. He was just standing and staring at her. Brown eyes looking at the prettiest gray eyes.

She tore away the eye contact when the porter's voice reached her ears. Damn it! They were having a moment, there. One very intense moment. Somewhere she was thankful for the distraction, in a way. She turned and paid the man.

"Thank you, Porter-san" she said.

She heard someone laugh. Aah! Of course, Ichigo had to laugh at her. That baka!

She turned around to face him.

"Let me guess, Michiru?"

"Huh?" Orihime was lost here.

"You're Michiru right? From my college?"

"No… I'm…"

"Right! You're… uhm… let me guess, did we meet at Rukia's party?"

"Rukia? Who? What?"

"I'm sure I know you."

"Orihime Inoue, Same batch, Karakura high?"

"Of course! Topper-chan!" He pulled her into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Can't…brea..."

"What was that?"

She tried to pull away, but he was way too strong.

He let go and she panted.

"Whoops! Couldn't breathe?" He kneaded the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"It's…" she panted again "Okay."

After calming down a bit, she said, "Hi Kurosaki-kun. Do you know where Urahara-san is?"

He pointed in opposite direction, "Urahara-san is there… wait! You're coming with us?"

"Uh…huh!" She bent down to pick her bags.

"You know this is a Trek right?"

"Yes."

"You have to climb mountains, live in the tents, cook your own food, animals would attack you...and..."

"I know what a trek is, Kurosaki-kun."

.

.

Kisuke Urahara and Youruichi Shihouin were the guides for the trip. Urahara made his way towards the Auburn-haired girl.

"Aah! Inoue-chan! You're here."

"Yes, I called you last night. I haven't gotten the confirmation of the ticket yet."

"Yes, about that! I'm sorry, it was last minute so we couldn't arrange any seats."

"Oh please, don't say that! I can sleep on the ground."

"No…that's…"

Ichigo cut in, "You can sleep with me."

She squeaked.

He rephrased "I mean not sleep, SLEEP. We can take the seat by turns"

"No… I don't want to burden you… I can really sleep on the ground."

"Don't be silly! You won't sleep on the ground, Urahara, we can bribe the TC right? She did pay for the trip after all."

"Kurosaki-san is right! That's a good idea, actually. I'll talk to the TC!" Kisuke left.

Ichigo stepped into the train.

"Kurosaaaaki-kuuun! MY BAGSSS!"

He stepped out and said "I'm not a porter, ask properly."

"Please help me with my bags, Kurosaki-kun? Please?"

Ichigo couldn't resist her sweet voice and her super-cute puppy face.

He walked to her. Stood right in front of her. If any of them would move, the few inches distance would be gone. He leaned his face downwards. The weird butterflies in the stomach, super-pacing rate of heart, whereas the time, it moved slow. All these weird feelings were almost on the surface. A blush appeared on her pale face.

"Ichigo." He whispered. He picked her bags and walked into the train.

She stood there. No movements. Really, she couldn't move. No blinking as well. All the events started to race in her mind. A moment when she realized that what she's doing is totally out of her character.

Ichigo put her bags in and waited for her to come. But she never did. He went to get her.

"Oi! Orihime!"

She blinked and looked at him.

He frowned.

"Do I have to pick you up too?"

"No… I can't…"

"What?"

"I can't go to the trip. This is not me. I never sneak out of the house and go on a random trip. That too alone. I am not that type of girl. Oh no! What have I done!?" She panicked.

This was something that amused Ichigo. He found it admirable in a way.

"Then Come on now! Get in! This will be fun! Trust me."

"But…"

"Don't doubt, you need this, there is a reason you decided to come on this trip, right? Come on, Orihime! Trust me, just get on the train, you won't regret this. I promise."

They heard the horn. That meant the train is ready to take off. The train starts moving.

Ichigo climbs in.

"Oi! Topper! C'mon! Get the hell in!" He shouts.

No response.

"What the hell are you calculating now?"

He gets off the train. Run towards Orihime. He grabs her hand.

The touch gets her out of her funk. He runs towards the entrance of the train. He grabs hold of the handle beside the door and gets in. Orihime jumps in.

They stand at the door, their eyes lock, yet again. His hands slides down her waist. She feels all giddy. Her hands lands on his arms and there is no distance between their bodies. Hip to hip, chest to chest.

"Thank you…" she looks away "Ichigo."

_'Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…' _Her melodic voice saying his name settles into his skull. Damn, that sounds so perfect. And hell, his hands on that slim waist. Fuck, who in the universe would possess such a body like hers? The blue body-hugging tang top and damn that mini skirt showing off her luscious legs. '_Focus Ichigo. Just. A. DREAM. Inoue is out of the league. Stick to your type.' _

"Uh… Right! You're welcome. Now come on, I'll show you the seat."

.

.

~0~


	4. Chapter 4

**_._**

**_._**

**_Renji4eva: Point taken. I got carried away. I'll make sure i don't give Chad many lines. And try to keep him more in character. :3 _**

**_IchiHimelover86: She'll get rid of them soon. B) _**

**_._**

**_P.S. No more promises of keeping any of them in character. So, i _****_apologize in advance. _**

.

_**Warning: Two new characters in the chapter are from The Thousand Year Blood War arc. (So awesome arc only. I crie a river evrytiem..) **_

_**Just so that you know, It's a sleeper train. **_

.

.

So, there they were. Finally out of the Tokyo Central. Haa! Travelling with friends is always fun, isn't it?

But for Orihime, well, new territory alert!

She sat across Tatsuki who was in a VERY VERY Sour mood. Orihime could feel the gloomy aura radiating from her former classmate.

Tatsuki wasn't paying attention what was going around her. Just staring outside the window. Looking blankly, as the trees were swaying, she fisted her hands, her nails digging into her palms. She was in her shell, couldn't hear the noises inside the train. She saw some movement across her and looked at the girl sitting there.

Orihime started fidgeting, habitually. _'Why is she staring at me like that?' _she thought.

"Are you following me, Orihime?"

"W-wha.."

"Cut it out, Tatsuki! She's coming to the trip with us. Don't be rude to her."

"Aren't you taking sides today, Ichi? Heh." Tatsuki mocked him.

Getting down from the top bunk, he sat next to Chad.

Chad plugged in his headphones and was lost in his musical world. When Ichigo nudged him, he took out the headphones.

"Chad?"

"Hmm."

"Uhm, talk to her maybe?"

"I did. She'll come around. Don't worry about it."

.

.

A few minutes passed, Ichigo and Chad were discussing music. It was just the four of them in the 6-seater sleeper cabin.

Orihime was pretty clueless about what should she do. Should she talk to Tatsuki-chan? No, probably a bad idea. She just stared out the window and let the silence be.

.

.

"Sorry, Orihime about earlier. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay, Tatsuki-chan! I'm probably intruding… anyway.. I-I..guess…"

"There, there Topper-chan! So selfless! Don't worry, I promised you a very memorable trip…"

A figure approached the group of four, A girl. A very attractive girl that caused Ichigo's voice to die down. He couldn't complete his previous sentence. Why would he? After all, talking was just a waste of time when someone like **HER** approached them.

His eyes travelled top to bottom of her form.

_'Too easy' _he thought.

"Hey guys, Do you have some mint?"

Ichigo was quick to answer.

He stood up in front her, his voice, low and husky.

"Why, yes, miss"

"Good, s-so..can I have it?"

"I don't give away things for free." He said playfully.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Mhmm…" He looked at her parted lips, congratulating himself inwardly for causing her breathing to hitch, he smirked slightly and said "Your name?"

She sighed.

"Ri-Riruka.. I'm Riruka Dokugamine…"

"Ichigo…"

"Aaaah, like strawberry? Aaah, Berry-tan! That's such a cute name!" she chirped.

_'Tch. Of course she's one of those…'_

"Yeah, whatever is fine for you."

.

.

Orihime witnessed the scenario and she couldn't quite point out why did she feel disappointed? No… that wasn't the word… more like angry and sad at the same time. Like her heart was sinking somewhere. Whatever it was, the feeling was alien and she absolutely did not like it. She retreated her gaze. She took out a novel, "A Thousand Splendid Suns". It was difficult for her to understand since English wasn't her first language. She took out her cell phone; it had an app that converted English words to Japanese.

You know… Just in case…

She tried to read her book.

.

.

"So are you guys also going for the trek?" Riruka asked.

"Yes."

That's when Keigo jumped from somewhere and startled everyone.

"Hey there, cutie-chan! Why don't you join us and we could play some games and have lunch?" He asked.

"That sounds great! I'll get my friends too!" With that, Riruka left.

Keigo turned to Ichigo, giving a 1000 Megawatt Smile, no more like a dangerous smug grin.

"Dude! She gots girlfriends! Yosh! Let's work on the plan of getting laid."

"Geez, Keigo. Shut up already!"

Mizuiro walked in from the next compartment.

"Hey guys, Asano-san" He greeted everyone.

Everyone except Orihime greeted him. She for most definitely felt like an intruder. Why in the world she came on this trip? Drop that, why did she take up his offer? **_'Stupid, Stupid, Idiot Hime'. _**

"Why do you have to separate me from 'Hey guys?' Am I so special to you?"

"Quite the opposite actually! What are you doing here, Asano-san? You ran…so fast…" He wasn't allowed to complete his sentence.

"My sixth sense directed me towards this hot chic. Ichigo thought he could have her… But please, He knows he has competition when I'm here." he interrupted with a half smirk.

Both of them heard a snort.

"Aren't you a baby about everything?" Ichigo stated with a bored face. "And don't even get me started about the COMPETITION, you just mentioned."

.

.

~0~

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Riruka arrived with her three girl friends.

Candice Catnipp, Giselle Gewelle, Chiziru Honsho.

She introduced her three friends to the rest of them. They exchanged pleasantries.

Chad didn't happen to acknowledge anyone, he was busy listening to his music. Tatsuki was glad about that. She would be crazy jealous if Chad would be interested in anyone. In the past five years she has known him, he never had a girl friend. Never went on dates. Sure, he received many Valentine's day presents but that was that. It was nothing related to his sexuality or anything. He was just waiting for '**THE ONE**'. Basically, he was what we call a **_Closet Romantic._**

Tatsuki just silently wished he would see her. He would see her, someday… right? They will have a happy ending, ne? She hoped so. She has waited for so long, she can wait for some more time. Yes, that she can.

Ichigo? The beloved Kurosaki was quite the opposite. He was a complete flirt. **Not **a playboy. But a flirt. He never crossed **_that thin line._** He wasn't a romantic. No, he had dreams, huge dreams, he was a dreamer and nothing else mattered till those dreams were fulfilled.

.

.

~0~

.

.

He felt someone sit beside him.

He looked at her, she gave him a very warm and gentle smile.

He felt his heart missed a beat.

He smiled at her.

She thought, his brown locks covering one of his eye, his huge body…interesting, she would want to know more about him, Not that she was complaining, according to her, he was pretty hot. She slightly blushed.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi."

"I'm Giselle."

"Chad."

"So… uhm… On this trip alone?"

"Nope, I'm here with my two best friends." He pointed towards Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"I see." She nodded.

Looking at her beautiful dark long locks falling to her back and two strands falling on her face, her long eye lashes and to Chad, he would say she had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. For a change, he actually noticed a girl. **_This_** girl in this situation.

He looked at Tatsuki and smiled, she frowned at him.

He finally asked her.

"You said, you made my favorite sandwiches, right?"

"Hai…"

"Well, can I have them?"

"Sure."

She opened her bag and took out a bento. She went to his seat and handed over to him.

"Thanks Tatsuki, You're the best."

She blushed at his statement, looked away and murmured "Baka…"

He turned towards Giselle.

"Would you like some, Giselle?"

.

.

**_They said that this day wouldn't come. _**

**_All I see is him and me, forever and forever._**

**_But now, I know it's only in my mind._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Something shattered.

Tatsuki walked away and sat silently at her place.

Orihime looked to and fro. Chad and then Tatsuki. She gave Tatsuki-chan a small weak smile, she received a sad smile.

.

.

~0~


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bonus Chapter? **_

.

.

Orihime continued reading her book. Tatsuki continued sulking.

Ichigo scowled at the situation. This isn't how he planned things to be.

Chad and Giselle continued their little chat, flushing, giggling and smiling now and then.

Keigo and Mizuiro came back to the gang with some "refreshments".

He placed the bag of "refreshments" on the middle bunk. He cleared his throat, loudly to catch everyone's attention.

"Guys, we are officially adults, right? So there is no harm in drinking. So everyone, pour yourselves some liquor and let's get this party started."

Riruka squealed.

"We could play a drinking game."

Everyone merely nodded. A game wouldn't hurt right?

Orihime got up to leave when Ichigo stopped her.

"I-Ichigo…"

"C'mon. Sit down, have some fun, okay?"

"I don't know…your friends… it's really fine… I'll just go out for a bit…"

"Topper-chan is so shy and silly!" He turned towards the crowd "Guys, this is Orihime Inoue, be good to her."

She smiled awkwardly.

"Hello Inoue-san! I didn't see you. How have you been?"

"Sado-kun! I'm good. You?"

"We can talk later, now let's play!" Ichigo interrupted.

"I-I…don't drink alcohol…" she stuttered.

"Wouldn't the bottles topple, if alcohol were intoxicant." he stated, philosophically.

"Huh?" she dumbly asked.

"Nothing. But wow, now that's something new. Topper-chan! Worry not!" He pushed her shoulders and forcefully made her to sit. "Orange juice will do, ne?"

She nodded and thanked him.

.

.

"Okay, okay… now that everyone has their drinks, let me tell you the name of this game, it's called 'I never.'" Riruka grinned.

Ichigo sat beside Riruka and made a fake surprised face.

"Can't be, I love that game!"

"Really?"

"Yes sweetheart!"

She blushed and went on to explain the rules of the game.

Orihime ignored the uneasy feeling and silently listened.

"The game is very simple, Everyone has to say something they've never done, if anyone else has done it, they have to take a sip of the drink. Cool?"

Keigo chirped beside Mizuiro busy with his cell phone. Surely texting some older chic. Pfft.

"Okay, okay. Let's start!"

They sat in a group of three.

Candice and Chizuru sat beside Orihime.

Tatsuki, Riruka and Ichigo.

Chad, Giselle who were joined shortly by the cell phone maniac friend, Mizuiro.

Keigo silently took the extra refreshments and sat down on the floor, next to Ichigo's seat.

"So who's going to start?" He asked.

.

.

Riruka started.

"I've never been arrested."

Everyone took a sip of their drink.

Except Orihime.

"Rave party." Was Candice's, Chizuru's and Giselle's reason.

"Peeing on the street." Was Keigo's reason.

"Being with Keigo at that time" was Mizuiro's reason.

"Beating up punks and some guys." Was Tatsuki's, Chad's and Ichigo's reason.

Everyone looked at Orihime.

She simply answered, "No."

.

.

Next was Tatsuki's turn.

"I've never watched porn."

Everyone took another sip.

Except Orihime.

"Everyday" murmured Keigo.

Girls giggled.

Candice nudged Orihime.

"No" was her answer again.

Ichigo scowled at her.

"How come you never saw porn? You are a biology student after all…"

"Shut up Ichi!" Tatsuki said, slightly irritated.

.

.

Next was Candice's turn.

"I've never been or fallen in love"

"Every day." Keigo sighed and took another sip.

Tatsuki silently drank from her glass.

Riruka drank, followed by Chizuru.

Riruka frowned and turned to Ichigo.

"You've never been in love, Berry-tan?"

"Nope." He leaned a bit towards her and whispered "But I think, things are about to change."

She blushed and giggled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Orihime.

_'Not even a single sip, eh?'_

Tatsuki suddenly said.

"That's a lie. Ichi just loves himself!"

Ichigo dramatically gasped and nodded his head negatively.

Playful. So very playful. Heh.

"Mean Tatsuki!" he scowled.

"There you both start bickering again" Chad said.

Tatsuki glared at him. "Just thank god that Rukia's not here! She would have kicked his ass by now."

_'Rukia. There is that name again. Who is she?' Orihime thought._

As if reading her mind, Riruka asked.

"Who is Rukia?"

"That midget is a bitch!" he answered, sourly.

"You'll be served when we reach there, you know" Tatsuki grinned. You could imagine Devil's horn and a tail. That grin was nothing but cruel. It made Ichigo shiver.

"Tch. As if I give a fuck. I'm going to ignore her."

"Who is she?"

"She's our senpai." Tatsuki answered.

Riruka turned to Ichigo.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro laughed uncontrollably. Looking closely, you could notice Chad grinning.

A vein popped at Ichigo's forehead. He scowled darkly.

"No."

Deciding not to pry further, they continued the game.

.

.

Giselle's turn.

"I've never been…" she shyly glanced at Chad "kissed."

Chad smiled at her.

Tatsuki stiffened.

Orihime was flustered enough. This game was not for her, she realized that. She was a very boring girl. The game just proved that. She's never done anything but studying.

After an awkward silence.

Everyone drank.

Except Orihime.

It wasn't anything embarrassing, no, she just felt very uncomfortable.

It was a mistake, she decided.

This trip was a mistake.

She got up from her seat and said. "Ano…I'm going to sleep."

"Not fair, Inoue-chaaan! It was supposed to be your turn now." Keigo pouted.

"No… please…"

Ichigo frowned at her. She looked… very… uncomfortable..?

"Eto… Kurosaki-kun? Can I use the seat for a few hours? Please?"

"Yeah… sure!"

.

.

Silently making her way out of the gang, she climbed to the top bunk. Thankfully there was a spare pillow.

She quietly laid on her right hand side. Took off her glasses and put it into her small bag that she carried.

She heard Ichigo and his friends laughing, talking and arguing. They were too lively for her. Too cool for her.

She closed her eyes, tears flowing unconsciously.

**_'Huge Mistake' _**She told herself.

.

.

.

~0~


	6. Chapter 6

**Shree: As I mentioned, it is inspired, so there will be similarities. I might insert my favorite scenes. Maybe improvise it. **

**I assure you, Ichigo isn't the playboy that Ranbir was. **

**And I'm glad you love it. Thank you :) **

**.**

**.**

.

**This chapter is a leetil beet short. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : **

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

She got up with a groan; she parted her lips to let the tongue wet her dry lips.

She blinked once, twice, thrice before her vision became a little clearer.

She took something out of her bag.

A watch.

Her eyes wide.

3 o'clock? What the hell? Why didn't he wake her up?

Everything was so **calm. **Just soft breathing.

She grunted at the pain she felt, after slightly moving her left shoulder.

So much for sleeping on the right side to bear the body pain.

She got up to get down from the top bunk.

.

.

Not here.

She moved to the next compartment.

Nope, not here.

Next.

Next.

.

.

Five more compartments later.

.

.

And then she saw the orange haired man, sitting by the entrance of the door, looking at the sky.

She smiled at the sight.

She cleared her throat.

He frowned before looking at her.

He gave her a gentle smile.

"I-I..Ichigo…"

He sighed.

"Yeah, Orihime?"

"Sorry. I slept for a long time, no? You can use the seat now."

"Yeah, you sleep like a log."

Her cheeks flamed.

**How embarrassing… **She thought to herself.

He continued, "But never mind, you can still use the seat."

"No… No… I'm really sorry for burdening you like this… I never meant to sleep for so long… those blue men…" he stopped her rambling with a question.

"What?"

"Please, sleep Ichigo. It will at least put me at ease."

.

.

.

He patted the side beside him.

She looked at him, a little confused.

"Sit." He said, patting the spot again.

She obliged.

With the sudden lack of distance and the sudden hot air, there were certain reactions causing her body to get a little red and flustered.

He frowned.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? H-Hai!"

"Are you sure? You're a little red."

"I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun…"

He let it go.

They both sat in silence.

**Silence. Such beautiful silence. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warmth. Comfortable pillow? Something so warm… Mhmm.

He tried to pull the "warmth" a little more closer to him.

He breathed in the fruity smell.

Such sweet smell.

.

.

.

A movement.

.

.

.

A small hand clutching his T-shirt tightly.

He cracked an eye open.

And flushed at the sight.

She moved her head closer to his neck.

His heart beating violently against his ribs. It can actually jump out, **ANYTIME**, now.

This needs to stop. It's getting **_out of control _**for him.

This "warmth" was a little too much for him, now.

His took his hands off her waist.

The heat of her skin still tingling at his fingers.

**DAMN.**

She let out a soft breath.

.

.

.

**_'Game Over, Kurosaki.' _**He groaned.

.

.

.

They didn't realize when they fell asleep while peacefully sitting and watching the starry nightsky.

.

.

.

He watched her sleeping for a bit.

**So beautiful.**

He shook her slightly.

"One more minute, Ran-san!"

"Ran-san?"

At the male voice, she jumped a little with wide eyes and a horribly red face.

**So. Damn. Embarrassing**.

.

.

.

Flailing her hands, putting some distance between them, she bowed and murmured apologies.

He chuckled.

"Hey, relax. It's okay."

"I'm really sorry, I don't know when I fell asleep. I'm sorry for causing you trouble…"

"Orihime." His voice a little stern. "It's really fine."

.

.

.

Awkward silence.

.

.

.

"Ano… let's go back to the seat?" he said while getting up from the floor.

He stretched out his hands to help her get up.

"H-Hai…" she took his hand.

.

.

.

~0~


	7. Chapter 7

_**I won't rant, okay.**_

_**Go ahead, read the chapter.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 7:**

_**.**_

_**. **_

.

.

.

Gathering the trekking troupe in a spot outside the Sapporo station, Kisuke informed them about their hotel.

"La Vista Daisetsuzan, that's where we'll be residing for the starting two days. The resort provided us with a shuttle bus due to the lack of transportation. The bus is already parked near the curve of the intersection. We'd really like if you guys would be close to us."

Yoruichi interrupted him.

"In short, don't get lost, stick together. Now follow us to the bus. We hired a couple of porters to carry your bags and stuff into the bus, so keep walking people."

.

.

.

Orihime decided to carry the lightest bag along with her, adjusting her spectacles, smoothing down her skirt, she glanced over her shoulders once before following their guides further.

She saw Tatsuki helping the porters with her bags, Chad still talking to the girl from yesterday and Ichigo clicking pictures with his camera and joining _that _Riruka girl.

She shrugged off the weird feeling; she nodded her head and headed towards the bus.

.

.

.

~0~

.

.

Rukia Kuchiki tapped her foot, her tapping loud enough to warn Renji Abarai that any moment '_The Kraken will be unleashed.' _

She drew out a harsh breath. She was reaching at her peak of patience. Really, she tried not to get violent and strangle the fool of her boyfriend. She'd really like Ichigo to arrive at the very moment so she could beat him senseless and after that she could cut him into fine pieces with her Sode no Shirayuki. _'That Bastard' _she grumbled under her breath.

"H-Hey, Rukia… C-Calm down…" Renji stammered, reaching out a hand to touch her and maybe, _maybe _soothe her anger.

She was getting annoyed now, what if they knew each other forever that was no excuse for him to laugh at her. Ridiculous. After cutting Ichigo, she just might do the same thing with Abarai.

"Don't even try, Renji. Leave me alone."

"B-But… look I got you a Chappy book."

Her eyes went all twinkling at hearing _'Chappy.' _She drew out another angry breath. _'Get hold of yourself, woman. Do not give into temptation.' _

"Later Renji, I'll be out."

"Rukia…"

"Do not follow me."

She walked towards the entrance of the resort.

"Damn, Ichigo. You're dead meat…" Renji cursed.

.

.

.

The bus arrived in front of the resort hotel, **"La Vista Daisetsuzan" **the hoarding at – what looked like a roof – read.

People cooed 'Oooh-s' and 'Aaah-s'. Just like in the pictures, the resort looked western. The exterior was.

Something sped like a raging bull and it launched itself at Ichigo. It happened so fast that if you blinked, you'd miss the fist that blocked the attack of the attacker. If you blinked, you'd miss the attacker pounding Ichigo's head, if you blinked, you'd miss Ichigo running away and cursing, If you blinked, you'd miss a red-haired guy, a bald guy and a guy looking like peacock restraining the attacker to chase Ichigo any further.

When the vision becomes clear, you blink few times to realize a small black-haired girl was responsible for that scene.

.

.

Rukia panted, "Let go off me, you idiots!" struggling against the men.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled "Stop it this instant! You're over reacting."

"LET. ME. GOOO!" She shouted.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, let her go"

Renji still holding her, turned her to face him. His tilted her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

It left her wide-eyed. First, he was kissing her, secondly he was kissing her around everyone. A rosy blush settled itself on her cheeks and she gave into the kiss.

.

.

"Damn, midget!" Ichigo muttered, rubbing the abused spot on his head.

He got up and walked towards his troupe.

.

.

.

The audience shifted their gaze from the publically affectionate couple to the man of the hour.

Kurosaki, grinned sheepishly and apologized them for witnessing such a disturbing scene.

Glancing over to the couple, still lip-locking, Ichigo mentally thanked Renji for saving his ass.

.

.

Orihime did not know what came over her. She dumbly walked to Ichigo.

"Ichi-"

"Hey, Topper-chan"

"A-Are… you… hurt?"

He blinked a couple of times. He gave her a small smile. "No…"

"T-that's good, I… got… worried…"

He blinked again, a weird warm feeling settling in his chest. "Sorry to worry you."

She nibbled her lower lip and averted her gaze from him.

"It's okay." She said in a low voice.

Kisuke's voice tore their little moment.

"Listen up, guys. And I want you to listen very carefully. I won't be repeating it again."

Everyone turned to Kisuke. Behind him, the hotel staff, unloaded the luggage from the bus and Yoruichi talking to some man in a suit – must be the hotel manager.

"Let me tell you that trekking is no picnic. We'll be starting our trek to Mt. Daisetsu from tomorrow. This trek will be a 2 nights, 3 days event. We'll be taking the Asahi ropeway. I'll give you other details about the ropeway tomorrow. We'll meet up at the garden area of the resort, tomorrow morning at 8. So, uhm. Yeah, that's it. It's a beautiful day so enjoy and rest. See around, may be visit Sapporo. Do whatever you will, just be there in one piece tomorrow and be on time. Have a good day!"

"You'll be given the keys of your rooms now. You'll be staying in a group of two or three. So choose your roomies. That is all. See you tomorrow, guys. Enjoy the day!" Yoruichi grinned and left off with Kisuke.

That left behind a very confused Orihime.

'Group of two? How will I ever approach anyone?' she thought.

Tatsuki came from behind her, "Orihime, do you snore?"

"Huh? W-Whaa… No." she nodded negatively.

"Good, you and I, then." Tatsuki said, picking up her bags.

"H-hai!"

.

.

.

~0~

.

.

.

They'd reach quite early, around 7 in the morning. It was 2 hours bus ride from Sapporo station. They were welcomed by the hotel staff warmly, oh-so-warmly, she thought recalling the yummy chocolates and the flowers they were given. They were asked what kind of room they wanted – Japanese traditional room or a western one. The staff also said they will be sending the western breakfast to the rooms.

Orihime and Tatsuki somehow ended in a Japanese traditional room. Ichigo and Chad took the last western one, available.

Orihime stepped into the balcony, she breathed in the fresh national park air, flipped her anatomy book pages, smiled to herself. Reading a paragraph about female anatomy, she peeked into her room. A soft snore floated in the air. Tatsuki-chan was sleeping. Maybe she was really tired.

Admiring the garden view from the balcony, Orihime's mind went back to that small girl who tried to hit – kill Ichigo. _'Who was she? Is she crazy?' _she thought.

The door flung open to reveal Ichigo with a small bag pack.

He looked around the room, his eyes stuck at the open balcony door giving out the garden view. His sight lingered on the girl with the floral sundress, giving him a look of her bare back he could see with that deep U-cut behind. The dress stopped at her mid-thigh. Mentally drooling over the delectable girl, he collected his posture before clearing his throat. The figure turned back.

"Orihime?"

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Uh… Where's Tatsuki?"

She pointed to the sleeping figure.

"Thanks…"

.

.

.

~0~

.

.

.

Good thing that the homey-room did have a radio. He turned it on.

The background sound was no more the soft snoring, the infamous remake of the song 'We will rock you' filled the room. He turned up the volume shamelessly.

Mouthing the lyrics of the song, he began to shake Tatsuki vigorously.

A very irritated Tatsuki woke up to hit him on the arms and turning off the radio, also giving him a deathly glare.

Chad walked into the room.

"Was it just me who heard – one of my favorite song?" he asked.

"This sleepyhead turned it off."

Chad sat on the bed beside the sleeping Tatsuki, he gave Ichigo a look who grinned in turn.

.

.

.

~0~


End file.
